gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gingopasta Wiki
Welcome to Gingopasta Wiki "Hey, guys. This is Gabriel Garcia/ToonLinkMinions11 again with yet another wiki. This one is about creepypastas of properties by one of my fan-made companies Gingo Animation. The reason why I made this wiki is because my other creepypasta wiki Geoshea Creepypasta Wiki (aka Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki) is becoming a disaster (and probably a cringeworthy site) and was taken over by users of any creepypasta wiki. In fact, I wasn't even an admin of the Geoshea Creepypasta wiki anymore even though I created that wiki. The Geoshea Creepypasta wiki (and yes, I made that wiki back in early 2013) was used to be a peaceful and quiet place when I was all alone making some creepypastas based on my fan-made shows and some real creepypasta lost episodes (like Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Dead Bart, Suicidemouse.avi, etc.) and video games like Sonic.exe, but now the wiki has become a hell site when every other user around the Wikia community started to join the wiki by adding cringeworthy creepypastas (of other users' fan-made shows, movies and games) with poor grammar and spelling (like that infamous Stevn Universe Lost Gam pasta), horrible MS Paint drawings, nonsensical parts, too many cliches, and even a lack of quality. However, besides that, some other pastas had great qualities by adding a good story and trying to be one of the pastas of every other creepypasta wiki. For this wiki, like I said before, it's about many creepypastas based on my fan-made properties (including Gingo and Universal Animation (my fan-made version of course)) and these include Gabriel Garza, TeenV, Hatty, Niz Chicoloco, Computeropolis, Planetokio (my fan-made version of the real life game only), The Pandemoniums, Paradoria, Luna & Zak, Imagimals, you name it. I hope this will be better than the GSC wiki. Some of my pastas will be new and made for the wiki while some of my pastas originally from the Geoshea Creepypasta wiki will be bought here, but some of my old pastas (which were pastas about my old abandoned fan-made franchises including Geo's World, Geo TV, Cland Ann, Geo the Creature, The Geo Team, Geo Adventure, MYCUN, etc.) from the GSC wiki will be recycled into new ones via Gingo/Universal Animation properties for this wiki. There MIGHT be some other pastas about real-life shows, movies, and games coming to the Gingopasta wiki, but I'm still thinking about it. Oh, please keep in mind, some of the pastas here will be based on other pastas. Also, I am not going to redirect every of my pastas from the GSC wiki because any user from that wiki will come here and ruin the Gingopasta wiki with the same crap." -Gabriel Garcia/ToonLinkMinions11 Rules (PLEASE READ!) # No vandalism, spamming, or personal attacks allowed. # Do NOT show this wiki to the users of the Geoshea Creepypasta wiki, or they will ruin it like the GSC wiki. # If you find any material by Chae Cook, ChrisandZane, or any other plagiarists which copied what I have on this wiki, please report it to me on my message board or in the comments. # If you break the rules or behave inappropriately, then I will block you. If you do something very, VERY bad (i.e. vandalize too many pages), you may get a block for up to 20 years. # Have fun! :) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse